Love Affair (English)
by CarolineZK
Summary: Marceline's a rockstar who accepts being interviewed for Bonnibel during three months. They aren't simple strangers, because they went far beyonf frienship and their breakup left them broken. How will end this whim of destiny? Read to discover their story. [UA] [BUBBLINE] [YURI] [MARCELINE & PB]
1. New start

The day seemed to go as always, she would write and correct articles, instead of writing them; she would say hello to her chief, and she would find a white rose, mysteriously decorated with a pink ribbon, in the office mail.

What was something new, was that her chief summoned her in his office.

—Sorry for calling you so suddenly, but we have to talk. I'm going straight to the point, finally, the singer and bassist, Marceline Abadeer, has accepted our interview.

She shuddered from head to toe when she heard that name that she had tried to erase of her memory, brain, heart, and skin many times, at the same time, she swallowed and started to sweat cold. How could just a name put her on the ropes?

—Are you okay? —asked her boss, showing worry in his voice.

—Yeah, it's nothing. Go on, please.

—Well, when I received that news, I tough about you as the perfect reporter for this special edition of our magazine, «Rock & Love». You will interview her daily routine for three months. Got it?

—It will be such an honor, chief! Thanks for trusting me. «I won't let her ruin my life. This's a unique opportunity. » tough for herself.

—That's perfect because she is waiting for us in the conference room. Come on.

There they were again, in front of each other. None believed that they would meet again and, even less in that situation. They were fire and ice, yin and yang, debauchery and formality, in short, the Rockstar, Marceline Abadeer and the princess of a kingdom come down, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Fate's coincidences like those caused that ex-lovers, whose paths separated a long time ago, met again for something as trivial as an interview for the magazine for which Bonnie worked. She was a princess, but she always showed interest in journalism, and well, in science too, being science more like a job and journalism, a hobby.

Marceline kept up just like she remembered. Her skin was so pale that it touched he bluish white, her eyes blue-grey, her long bluish black hair, silky and messy that reached her ankles, her perfect white teeth, her well-proportioned and sensual figure and her neck tattoo with the mark of fangs, due to her passion for vampires.

And Bonnibel, a young woman of distinguished appearance that contrasted with the carefree nature of the brunette with pale and pink skin, eyes of a strange violet color, long pink hair and her curves were concealed by loose clothes.

In that room contrasted their clothes, based on a denim jacket, a grey shirt, dark blue jeans and a handkerchief tied to the neck, in case of Marceline; and a pink dress with magenta heels, in case of «her majesty»

—Well, Ms. Abadeer, here is who will be in charge of her interview.

—I've heard that this's her first interview as principal editor. I'll do everything that was on my hands to facilitate her task. —talked with her deep and sensual voice.

«She seemed another person, maybe she had changed since last time. »

—It will be a pleasure to work with you. —said the pink-haired, holding out her hand for a professional handshake.

—The pleasure's mine. —whispered at the same time that she linked her cold hand with the hot one of the reporter.

DAY 1

The journalist wore more casual with loose clothing, although it was still pastel. She was thinking about last day, it was really strange that Marceline had forgotten everything because it was her fault that they broke up. She hurt her and received a heart-breaking scream, well, better said, a big scream of a broken-heart woman «DON'T YOU DARE TO APPEAR IN MY LIFE AGAIN!» as a goodbye. People could change and mature, don't they?

She arrived at her home at the agreed time, she hadn't change of residence and to re-enter that house in which they had shared so many intimate moments, made her feel strange, mixing anguish and nostalgia. Everything would end if she rang the bell, that's what she thought. She rang for many times, but she didn't find a response.

«Maybe she has gone to do some errands? »

The question resolved itself when a voice sound on the other side of the doorbell.

—Who is it?

—Marceline, it is me. Could you open the door?

—That's strange, what're you doing here? I thought you liked to run away from your problems. —spoke with a cold voice.

She didn't understand anything. Were all the smiles and the cordiality a performance?

—Could you open to argue like normal people?

—Oh, honey, we aren't normal people. I remember making it very clear that I didn't want to see you wrapped up in my life.

—It is not about us!

—I think that it's about YOU and ME. Renounce to that job, or maybe you prefer doing your coverage about the materials of my home door? —said with a cynical and distant voice.

—I'm not joking, Marceline! I love my job and I don't want you or anybody to ruin this opportunity!

—Me neither. «Let's see if what you love's your work or the fame you've lost. »

—Well, will you open to me? You know better than anyone what I am capable of.

—Okay, I'll open because I don't want the neighbours to start thinking bad.

After a long sigh, the door opened revealing the dark-haired woman, dressed up with a black and red checkered shirt, grey jeans and black Converse. Her hair was wet and messy, and her characteristic perfume of chocolate and coffee delighted the nose of the journalist.

—Is there something in your closet that isn't pastel?

—Is there something in yours that is not red or dark?

—Touche. Well, come in, you know the way to the salon with your eyes closed. I'm gonna make some drinks, coffee or tea? Don't answer, I know what you're gonna say, you want an Earl Grey with milk, am I wrong?

—You know me good… —whispered to herself.

—Of course, I do. Don't get me wrong, it's just a matter of courtesy, you insisted a lot on that.

Everything was the same, nothing had changed, except the amount of gold and platinum discs, and the music awards that were exposed on the walls and the chimney.

The young woman of violet eyes settled into one of the leather armchairs, her armchair, caressing its surface, as if doing so, she would be forgiven for all her mistakes. She opened her laptop and started writing, focus on the description of the room that she knew so well. However, something got her out of her thoughts, the sound of the plastic tray being left delicately on the glass of the coffee table.

Bonnie looked up from the keyboard and started to smile when she saw that the musician was using the set of cups and teapot that she gave her, and moreover, Marceline had brought tea pastes.

—Don't give yourself any illusions, I don't want you to describe me as a bad hostess.

—Yeah? Well, fifteen minutes ago, it seemed the opposite.

—I was just testing your determination. —she excused herself, drinking of her cup of coffee without sugar.

—Can we start the interview? It is not just about relationships, it will be based on your likes, hobbies…

—I think that you know me enough to write that by yourself. Let's make a deal if you write that, I read it tomorrow and you aren't wrong in anything, I'll let you come along with me on my matutine jogging. —said at the same time that she got up.

—That is all?

—Yep, I've got to get ready, I've a date with my boyfriend.

—Boyfriend?!

—Bonnie, you're jealous, don't you? —joked with a malicious smile on her lips.

—ME?! Jealous of YOU? NEVER, in your dreams. I am just surprised, I am going to write it on my article.

—Do what you want, just go. See you tomorrow.


	2. Our hearts are linked by pain

While she was walking home, her last words were on her mind. Bonnibel couldn't forget the way that her ex pronounced her name. That was one of the things that she missed of the brunette, her character that contrasted with her, that carefree and released attitude that managed to put her on the robes without much effort…

She entered her apartment and started working on the article. She couldn't think about failing, she wanted the article to be perfect and, being realistic, going jogging with the singer would be something unique and special.

She would be lying if she said that she couldn't remember anything about her ex, because she remembered everything, she hadn't been capable of forgetting her. And, well, thinking straight who could have told her that her weakness would help her with her work?

The first thing she did was take off her shoes, she loved feeling the temperature of the heated floor against her bare skin, after that, she made herself a white tea and she lay down in her faux leather armchair with her laptop and an open document, in which to write all the things that came to her mind at that moment.

 ** _«Marceline Abadeer, the rock singer and bassist of the moment is much more human than it may seem once she is on stage in her role as a sensual and daring rockstar._**

 ** _Her daily routine is based on sleeping six hours or even less, in her defense, she tells us that she is a nocturnal soul and that inspiration comes during the night, so it is rare that she sleeps at night, she prefers sleeping during the daylight. When she gets up in the morning, the first thing she does is take a good shower of warm water to activate her body and mind, she arranges a little, has breakfast and goes running to stay in shape and eliminate the thoughts that do not favor her. When she returns, she takes a quick, cold shower, cleans her huge house, and once she's finished, she sits in her armchair with her bass and a tape recorder on to compose or simply, free herself._**

 ** _Later, she realizes that it's late and she has not made the food, so she jumps out of there, ties up an apron and starts looking for something in the fridge to cook something delicious and light, we all know how_** fit ** _she is. She says the secret is in her genes, although diet and exercise are decisive for that fitness body._**

 ** _If there is something that rivals her passion and love for music, it is her love for napping, since she sleeps little, the ten minutes in which she closes her eyes in the armchair is her moment of maximum well-being._**

 ** _Her tastes are very varied and complex, but even so, she confesses us that she loves red in all its variations, red fruits, red clothes, red objects ...; Her_** favourite ** _musical style par excellence is_** alternative ** _rock with a heavy mix, as shown in her songs. She also loves Saturday nights, known as movie Saturdays. She considers herself a filmgoer, especially action movies, shooting, cars and, of course, thriller, horror, and vampires. If there is something in this world for that she would give everything and more, it would be the vampires._**

 ** _She hates the sun because she says how she can feel her skin burning, in fact, according to her doctor, she is allergic to it._**

 ** _Her_** favourite ** _hobbies are running, singing, playing the bass, composing and changing the people around her. She loves to influence to make her friends better because she has a huge heart. And, although her façade of cold and distant person shows the opposite, under those layers you find someone warm, concerned about their loved ones, attentive, careful and very protective._**

 ** _As a personal comment, if you ever get a person like her to open up to you, do not let her escape, keep her with you, take care of her, treasure her and make her happy, as much or more than what she will for the rest of your days»_**

Everything came out of her heart, all her memories and good moments were deposited in that document, bringing to light all the problems of rupture and sensitivity that she had tried to hide for so long. Her heart could not bear so many sudden and contradictory emotions on the same day, she collapsed and cried, she cried like she never had before. What couldn't be compared to what she cried when her power was lost, her power could be recovered but couldn't assure happiness. But she, for her ambition had lost the most beautiful and caring person that cared of her, making her feel like a queen. She had lost the love of her life. Someone she could trust, she had lost her best friend, her confidant, her lover ... her shoulder in what to cry.

She put the document away and closed the computer, leaving it on the glass table to lie down again and tremble with despair.

 _"How innocent, to have believed that I had overcome the love of my life!"_

Those words came and went for her mind, torturing her, hurting her and giving her blows of reality, everything she had hidden, the facade of security and professionalism had fallen and she had nobody to console her.

That, that was the effect that the brunette had on her. She was the only one who could make her sentimental, the only one who could bring her to light, who gave her the guidance to be a better sovereign ...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **The pink haired girl had been invited to inaugurate a new stadium with unparalleled acoustics that would premiere the group of the moment, "Bloody Love". What most caught his attention, well, rather, the person who caught his attention was no one else or anyone but the vocalist of that group. A brunette with skin so pale it seemed unreal and deep grey eyes that seemed to travel to her soul.**

 **That woman was everything she detested, so why did she get her attention? Was it because of her hair that reached the floor, her sensual figure or her deep and sexy voice? What she liked most was the carefree style of a rocker, her piercings, that tattoo of a bite and that perfect smile of** colour **as white as the largest pearl.**

 **What she never imagined was that their looks would connect moments before she took the scissors to cut the ceremonial ribbon. They cut it together at the same time one looked into the depth of the other's gaze.**

 **Her heart accelerated as she had never done before in that special moment. The vocalist smiled at her with complicity, winking an eye and inviting her to stay in a privileged place so that she could enjoy the show that she was going to dedicate to her.**

 **She could not refuse such a succulent offer and she entered guided by the icy hand of the girl who enchanted her. That night was unique and would remain in her memories as something unforgettable, for the first time in her life she could forget who she was, enjoy and let go to the beat of the music and the lyrics so addictive and deep that came out of his black lips.**

 **But, without a doubt, something that would remain with her until the day of her death, would be nothing more nor less than a shirt that Marceline had on the day of the concert, a shirt of her group impregnated with her perfume and warmth that she gave her. That garment would become his amulet and his most precious possession.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 _"Marceline ... I would like so much to go back in time and give me a beating to make me understand how wrong I was to let you go"_

But, not only the journalist was devastated, the brunette couldn't get into the situation of his supposed appointment. She didn't even remember how she had ended up dating him, their relationship was popularly known by the letters of "PR" or his transcript "promotional relationship", It was supposed to be an opportunity to help the boy, but the truth is that he didn't make it easy, it was a complete disaster, sexist and uneducated. She had never wanted so hard to end a contract before.

Not only that affected her, to have seen Bonnie made her feel strange. She couldn't forget the look she gave her when she told her that she had a boyfriend, she knew that look perfectly, it was a jealous look. And when they had tea together, they felt something as close and special as all the things they had experienced. Why had finish everything like that?


	3. Proposal accepted

Sorry for the wait, I forgot that I had already this chapter translated. I've written Marceline's dialogues a bit more informal, let me know if you have liked or not. Remember that that has been made on purpose, my grammar is excellent xD, or at least, that's what I think. I'm looking forward to receiving reviews. Ah, that's right, Christine, it's dedicated to you.

The date was horrible, how could he be so dumb and impolite? What had she done for being punished with a relationship with a guy like him? The first thought that came to her mind was karma, the destiny was punishing her because of her behaviour directed to her ex. Even she didn't know what she was thinking when she was with her. Why she couldn't act like an adult person in front of her? Why did she want to make her feel all the pain that she had felt for her fault? Was it so difficult to think rationally?

She arrived home completely exhausted and unwilling to do anything. The eternal hours that had been with him pretending to have a relationship were the biggest waste of her life. Time is money and, in that sense, she was losing millions.

She could only sigh heavily, dropping into the comfort of her armchair, at the same time looking at the clock on the wall. It was after midnight, she would just rest a few minutes and then would compose something for her new album or, at least, that was what she had in mind. The reality was very different, what awakened her was the sound of the doorbell followed by a terrible headache.

SECOND DAY

Disoriented, she looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes opened like two plates, she had fallen asleep in the armchair! And the worst thing is that it had been without a blanket! She had to take care of her throat! She stretched as she walked to the door and opened it while rubbing her eyes, finding her ex, as impeccable as ever.

—Good morning. —said the brunette while yawning.

—Are you okay?

—Yeah, don't worry, I just fell sleep on the armchair.

—Nothing new, uh? —spoke with fun.

—It wasn't on purpose! I was planning on sleeping for ten minutes, not eight hours. I feel like I've wasted my day. I'll take a shower for waking up.

With those words she walked up the stairs that led to the upper floor where there were, the master bedroom, her private bathroom, a mini gym and the room that had been for her during their relationship.

Bonnibel was in a somewhat regretful way after all she had cried and screamed the previous day, but she couldn't prove it, she had to remain professional before everything. She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the brunette, she would probably have to face an argument, but she didn't want to waste time.

When the hostess returned from her shower, she found a delicious breakfast prepared by her, for her. That made her smile internally, although her pride didn't allow her to be totally honest.

—I thought you said that manners were the most important thing, princess. —said her with a sarcastic voice, before drinking a little bit of the orange juice to calm her thirst.

—I did not want to lose time, that is all.

—Why're you speaking so formal to me? It's really funny!

—Just be quiet and eat! We have a lot of work to do.

—Okay her highness, but first, let me see your work to give you the verdict.

—Here you have…

The young woman with long and thick jet-black hair, began to read as if it were a best seller, she didn't understand the reason, but those words had her total attention and concentration. She had just discovered that that was one of the ways to reach the window of the soul of the princess and journalist, maybe she had been wrong with her. That writing was impeccable and the message it conveyed was clear, warm, close and full of feelings, especially, the personal reflection. Was she trying to apologize with that?

She finished reading and the only thing she could do was to look at those violet eyes that once had reflected her in the most passionate nuances of her life, discovering that they were red and swollen. She had been crying for a long time, she was still a weeping baby and the reason was, almost undoubtedly, the article she asked for.

—Sorry. —whisper to herself, but the apologize arrived at the ears of her partner.

—Why are you apologizing for?

—Your eyes, sorry. I was egoist and didn't think about your feelings at the time of writing this article in loneliness.

Was it her or was Marceline apologizing to her? No, it wasn't her, she was apologizing. She could listen and see the sincerity in her words and eyes. She never thought that she would show her that facet again.

—I would never have thought that you would apologize for this. It is my fault for being so sensitive.

—Well, you say here that I've a great heart, maybe that's what's making me apologize.

—…

If something was clear it was that nothing resisted her eyes, no matter how long they were separated. They knew each other so well that they were able to know what was happening to them without having to converse, a look was enough. And there they were, one next to the other, sitting with their bodies in tension, praying that they wouldn't touch. Because they didn't know how to react in their presence. They were sad, pitiful and very proud.

—Give me ten minutes!

—What?! We are working on my article.

—Don't be boring, u haven't said anything. It's a surprise!

—I hate surprises!

—Oh, poor u! U have no heart and that makes me feel sad. Take a break and breath, you know I don't bite and, I haven't eaten anybody yet. Just relax!

That expression was the one that brought to her mind all kinds of passionate memories of their most forbidden and dark encounters, those moments that skin would never forget. The fire between their bodies in contact and the sky within reach of their hands.

—Of course, that you bite! And you love doing it! —she protested due to her high-voltage memories.

Marceline greatly appreciated that she was having her back to her, because she could not help biting her lip with desire and despair, drawing a smile on her face. She was right, she did bite, but precisely, she didn't dislike those signs of passion, but quite the opposite, she was always the one who screamed for more.

—Oh, baby, you loved feeling my teeth on your skin. It's not my fault, don't you think? —she answered, turning to face her and accelerating her heart with her sexy smile.

«Damn heart! Do not speed up right now, we do not want her to think something that is not " she thought, holding a hand to her chest to try to calm the frantic beat of her heart that threatened to come out of her chest.»

During her wait, she kept thinking about what she was preparing and why at that moment. When she did that it was always for laugh at her, would that be a situation of those? She didn't know and she would only find it with her return.

—Sorry for keep u waiting, I couldn't find it. Take, just change yourself and let's run. —told her while throwing some clothes to her.

It was her clothes! Sportswear that Marceline gave her and that she forgot at her home when all over. It was perfectly folded and smelled of fresh fabric softener, she was sure that she washed it periodically. She was beginning to see through her walls.

—What're u watching at! Just get changed! —ordered she, losing her patience, for later, feel embarrassed when the journalist went to the bathroom.

She was very grateful to have her sunglasses on because, that way, she could contemplate her without dissimulation, once she was dressed in those compression clothes. According to her falcon view, her breasts were much larger than they were then, as were her buttocks. It seemed that she had finished developing and now she would entertain herself putting her against the ropes unconsciously. She never felt happier that Bonnie wore loose-fitting clothes, otherwise, she wouldn't pay too much attention to her questions.

—Does it fit me?

She didn't know why she had asked that, why did she need her approval if she was no longer part of her life?

—It fits you almost too good. U're perfect, just like always. Let's run or re u gonna reject my proposal? Well, maybe u feel uncomfortable with me around you, I don't blame u.

—I'll be at your back. Start running

—Tell me to relax if I'm going too fast. It's your first-time jogging.

—Since when are you so caring?

—You made me like this. Maybe u prefer being treated like an object? Don't be silly!

That conversation ended and they started with the morning jogging, thanks to the fact that it was autumn, the cool temperature helped to maintain the pace and not to get tired. It felt so good to be able to enjoy those moments despite their breakup. For the first time, the light followed the shadow, contemplating her figure and the back she had often embraced to cry or looking for warmth.

Only time would tell, at the moment, she was focused on making the interview possible, facilitating things and hindering others, because otherwise, everything would be very boring. She needed emotion in her life, and, being sincere, that emotion and those feelings disappeared along with her.

It was a strange day, Bonnie had cried for her and had appeared in her dreams. It wasn't a guarantee that the next day would be as good and communicative. That was what made them special, their spontaneity.

They arrived at a park full of green grass that began to be dyed in different colours such as red, yellow and brown, due to the leaves of the deciduous trees that fell covering the ground. She loved the aroma of the morning dew, that park was one of the singer's favourites, it wasn't very big, but it was familiar and intimate, which allowed her to train without having to worry about the people and her hordes of fans.

Bonnie sat down, on a wooden bench, panting. Maybe the brunette had been too intense in her first time (don't misunderstand XD). She came over, offering her water and proud expression.

—Drink this. U've been great. Relax, breathe and don't forget to stretch. If u need help, tell me.

The journalist could only blush and drink from her bottle. She was conquering her again with those sincere smiles and she didn't know if she preferred coldness to this.

—I hope u're looking at me to learn how to stretch and not to enjoy the view. I don't blame u either, I'm a goddess. —she teased with amusement, increasing the blush of the pink-haired.

—Now that I thought that you have changed… Idiot!

—Maybe I'm, but that didn't import you for starting a relationship. Am I wrong? And, moreover, I'm not an idiot, I'm realistic.

—And to think that yesterday you did not want to see me…

—I haven't said the opposite. I'm just working with u for recover the quietness of my life the faster I can. —lied. She was an excellent liar, she couldn't let her know what she was thinking because of her pride.

—You know what?! That is perfect! Doing that I could focus on forgetting you! —screamed to her, her shouts were the reflects of her anger. She was angry, humiliate and frustrate.

 _«Holy shit, I've fucked up again!»_ thought the Rockstar, starting to chase her ex.

—Wait, don't be angry! U're gonna wrinkle. I was joking!

—I do not mind! After all, I don't have anyone to impress!

She knew that she'd touched a sensitive fibre, as well as she knew the only way to stop her. Marceline exhaled before took her by the wrist and embrace her, renouncing momently to her pride.

—Are u gonna listen to… Wait, why are you crying?!

—It is your fault. You make me lose my calmness.

—Cry baby, come here… —whispered next to her ear, drying her tears and comforting her by bringing her face to her chest.

—Marcy… I cannot breathe.

—Ups, sorry, her majesty.

—You moron…

What they didn't know was that they were been followed since they left her home and started running by a journalist of the rival magazine of Bonnies'.

—This'll be tomorrow breaking news.


	4. Unexpected

The interview had finished and she was alone at home, thinking about all that had happened on that day. That day was exhausting and complicated, just like their relationship, their relationship wasn't «I hate you and I want to make your life a torture», but a «I pretend to hate you because I'm too prideful, I want to support you and I couldn't forget you in all this time» Just when she was diving deep in her thoughts, someone called at the door.

Pissed, she walked to the door and open it, expecting everyone except him. What was he doing visiting her all of sudden? Her father, Hunson Abadeer, a famous, but corrupt, lawyer and the boss of one of the most dangerous mafias in the world, was in front of her.

—Hey, Marcy, what's up? You haven't changed at all. —talked with a sincere smile. It was true that he was evil in appearance, but he truly loved his daughter.

—Dad?! What are u doing here?

—I'll tell you when you let me enter your house.

—Okay, feel at home…

—Of course, I don't need you to tell me. Well, I'm here because I want to ask you a few questions. How are you doing?

—I really am confused, too much for my taste.

—It's because of that stupid contract, right?

—How do you know?

—Honey, have you forgotten that I'm your lawyer and all the paperwork arrive first to my hands?

—That's true… but I'm not feeling like that for that reason.

—You can tell me everything, I'll listen to you. It's a thing you must do if you're a father. —said to her, touching her hand for comfort her.

—Don't worry 'bout it. It's nothing.

—Are you sure that your situation doesn't have anything in common with «her»?

The older knew he was right when he saw her twitching at the sound of that word with an especial meaning in her mind. Those girls remain the same.

—Well, you see… I've seen her again, she's interviewing me for her work. —explained looking at his golden eyes.

—I know, I was the one that accepted that offer.

—Wait?! 're u saying that all I'm feeling is your fault?!

—Don't be angry, sweetie, I just accepted because I knew that she worked there, nothing more. If you are reunited again it's something of destiny. Come on! I loved to see you with your hands linked. Moreover, I have a picture of you two, want to see? —talked with a sweet and enthusiastic voice, that reflected the affect for Bonnie.

—I pass, u idiot. —answer with a stoic voice, ignoring him.

—Too cold!

—Shut up! I suppose u're here for asking me if she's who's in charge of my interview.

—So intelligent! You've inherited the intellect from daddy! —exclaimed with a lovely voice, jumping to her arms, but being rejected with a punch.

—I think it's something obvious.

—Well, tell me. I'm sure that the time's made her an elegant, sophisticated and gorgeous. Am I wrong?

—I hate to admit it, but it's true. I don't know why I feel like that with her. She's what I've always hated.

—Marcy, the opposites attract to each other. The law of opposites governs the universe. Yin and Yang aren't anything separated but linked they are harmony, perfection. There isn't creation without destruction.

—Since when 're u so orientalist?

—Since I take classes of yoga and meditation because I killed one of my best men at an attack of fury.

—That's gross!

—You rejected being the boss of the mafia, so I've to be the one that makes things that makes criminals remember and hesitate at the time of kill. I'll be leaving, I have a hostage gagged at the car trunk.

—What?! 're u crazy?!

—Marcy, who doesn't risk, doesn't win. Never forget it.

During the night, she was the one who could not fall asleep, the words of her father kept echoing in her head «who doesn't risk, doesn't win». Had he said them with a double intention? Surely, that man was an expert in mental manipulation, and even not knowing why always ended positively influenced by everything she had to do.

Bonnie wasn't in a better situation either, because she couldn't sleep, luckily, tomorrow was a free day, ideal to disconnect and remove of her head, the figure of her ex who had suddenly returned to his life as if by chance.

She would never get to understand her, she was so warm with her that she could burn her; but a second later, she was colder than a glacier. She had a tender gesture, to later put her aside. That wasn't healthy for her heart that hadn't been able to overcome her. Every time she was with her, her dreams were built again to be destroyed immediately and without mercy, but even so, she could not help but want to see her. It was impossible for her to forget her image, her voice, her look, and her scent, she was totally under her spell and that made her angry.

As the paparazzi said, they were the news the next day. Bonnie was taking advantage of her day off to sleep and reflect on everything that had just happened in her life and was awakened by the sound of her ring tone. It was eight in the morning, who would it be and for what?

The blood on her body froze when she read her boss's name on the screen. What happened? She picked up the phone without hesitation, swallowing nervously.

—Have you read the newspaper, magazine or watched the news?

—No, sir. Why would I have to do it?

—You will discover it at the moment you turn on the TV.

—Okay, I am turning it on.

«Marceline Abadeer has been seen with a pinkhaired young woman, her identity is, unknown at the moment. A journalist saw them the day before, very sweet and affectionate, sharing a running session. Is this what marks the end of the controversial relationship she had with rapper Ash?»

—That is impossible! The pictures are taken out of context, she was just giving me water and comforting me.

—I believe you, but it is better for both of you to postpone the interview until next week. Don't come to the office, we don't need troubles, take a week off, it will be remunerated.

Those were the last words of her chief. She thought about her ex and called her, but Marceline was faster.

—Marceline? Are you okay?

—What've u done, Bonnie? I believed in u and opened myself to u for this?! I thought I could believe in u, but I suppose that I was wrong!

—Don't scream at me! I don't have anything to do with all of this. Turn on the television and you will see the guilty of this!

—I hope u're saying the truth.

—Watch it and stay quiet!

—Not that there was a special of my favourite series or something ... —Exhaled at the same time she turned on the TV and drank some water to try to calm down—. Don't fuck with me! Now they come with that? I didn't have enough problems with the stupid false relationship, so now they'll invent another one out of context!

—False relationship?

—Yes, u're hearing right. My «boyfriend» 's hateful, rude, sexist, male chauvinist and lazy —confessed over the phone.

—It seems like the guy is truly gifted… How did you end up in that situation?

—Let's say that while you, as a member of royalty, you must face marriages of convenience. Once you are famous, your love is sold as donuts and relationships begin to be seen as something to make a profit. I'm lucky that the contract ends this month, but honestly, I don't know if I can wait.

—It seems like a lot of trouble.

—Something complicated'll be urs if they identify u like a princess. Both your subjects and the press'll press you day and night.

—Well, is it true that your house is surrounded by hordes of fans?

—Yes, I have the curtains drawn and I'm afraid that some crazy man breaks a window to enter ...

—I feel guilty, prepare clothes, I am going to look for you.

—'re u crazy? I thought the reckless was me!

—There is nothing better to increase profits than a forbidden and dramatic adventure, do not you think? This is your chance to get rid of your boyfriend, what do you say?

—If u put it that way, there's no way I can refuse, princess.

—Okay. I'll go look for you and I'll have a few words with the press.

—'re u going to tire them with ur diplomacy?

—That would be plan B, I have no prepared speech, I would have to improvise.

—So, what's plan A?

—Kiss you in front of all those people and run away.

—Do u want the world to burn?!

—Recognize that it would be something exciting. Does not it remind you of our beginnings?

—U mean when I used to sneak into the palace to kiss u among other things?

There was a masculine voice in the background, how strange, Marceline was alone, right?

—Shit! It's Ash. I'll call u later.

The brunette hung up and tried to put on something decent to see that pig, what she didn't want was to create false hopes. Although he didn't give her time, he entered her room and was furious.

—How dare you cheat me like that?! —He cried, clenching his fists and threatening her against a wall.

—First, ours isn't real, it shouldn't matter u; second, everything's a misunderstanding; and third, my private life isn't your concern, for something's private. Now go and leave me alone —she spoke defiantly with a cold voice.

—How dare you talk to me like that?!

Everything was so sudden that she didn't have time to react when she realized the situation she was in, he had just hit her and a thin trickle of blood spilled from her lips.

«This kid thinks he's special. Let's show him what I'm made of! » She thought to herself before smiling in disbelief.»

—I didn't want to get to the topic of fists, but u wanted it. That phrase marked the beginning of her attack, it would not be cut, in fact, she had wanted to hit him since she saw him for the first time. It would be a dream come true. She was much faster than him and her strength wasn't what he believed, it was a superior force, maybe he had forgotten that she went to the gym and that she ran every day.

The carpet was stained with the red of his mixed blood, the blood that came out of her lip without control was nothing compared to the nose that had just broken and the lip that had just burst. Her fists ached and, in fact, she didn't know if all the blood in them was from Ash or if she had also started to bleed due to the hardness of her blows.

—Do you have something to say? You can leave before I finish with the little pride and superiority that you have left. I don't want to see you anymore in my life. Get outta here!

He took both hands to try to cut the bleeding that the brunette had just caused him and went out, using the back door. He didn't want the press to leave his image on the floor. Those blows had served as a warning and perhaps would be enough to make him change slightly.

Immediately after, she called the journalist, who didn't make herself beg and answered instantly.

—Marceline?

—Come quickly. Ash hit me, but he didn't expect that he would lose.

—WHAT?! How dare he put a finger on you?

—Calm down, only my lower lip bleeds, nothing serious.

—Of course, it is serious! He has hit you!

With that, she hung up and left her stunned, she was worrying too much, right? She could only start preparing a few clothes to put in her backpack, the notebook with the lyrics and compositions, her recorder, her laptop, and her bass.

She arrived minutes later, she could even risk saying that when she called, she was on her way. She only had time to prepare a few things. How did she know about her arrival? Very simple, the commotion was remarkable and let's say that the pinkhaired lady wasn't for the work of talking to anyone but her.

The rockstar came out with her sunglasses, jeans, a simple shirt, and a black leather jacket and found a few inches from a very angry Bonnibel, that the first thing she did before greeting her, was to take her by the wrist and kiss her without advice.

It was a voracious kiss that both wanted no matter how much they tried to deny it, with an intensity and a desire without equal. Her sweet hot tongue was introduced into her mouth and began to travel a territory she thought she had forgotten, having an effort to try to remember. Her hands travelled over her voluminous and sensual body, stopping the exact time just in the right place to make her sigh and grunt against her mouth.

That was wrong, they were getting excited in front of all those people and, what was even worse, they were kissing without having clarified anything and probably would have to fake a relationship. Although being honest, they would not mind pretending if their partner was her.

She completely lost the situation she thought she had under control, letting herself be carried away by the woman who never left her heart or her thoughts. The woman she would kill for if it were necessary, the woman who meant everything to her, who gave her a reason to move on.

Only the flashes were responsible for reminding them that time had not stopped around them, although they felt the opposite. They separated panting and totally blushed, the situation was not as any of them had believed, but it was as they wanted in their dreams.

They didn't say anything, they just walked away holding hands. Bonnie opened the passenger door and she got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine, moving away from the excited crowd.

—'re we going to ur house?

—Yeah, don't worry about it. I rented this car with cash and a false identity.

—U're such a bad and dangerous woman…

—Didn't you know it? —said with a sexy tone of voice.

—'re u playing with me?

—Maybe…

—Stop it, u're exciting me.

—That's boring, but okay. First of all, you need to take care of your lower lip, I do not want that injure left a scar in your gorgeous face.

—Ow princess, am I gorgeous? Just think about the sexy and rocker that I'd be if that was the case.

—And an idiot too.

—U know what?

—Surprise me. I am listening.

—I missed you, your sweet lips, your hot tongue against mine, your touch, the felt of your soft skin… And that makes me hate u a lot more. I hate that I want you and I couldn't forget you. Tell me, how does it feel to be my kryptonite?

—I feel just like you and that makes me sick.

—I missed too the taste of blood in a kiss, dirty little masochist.

—Stop it! I'm driving!

—Do you know what piss me off the most?

Bonnie just made a curious sound to continue her revealing talk, who knows, she could get gold material from there.

—That when we were really together, there was no scandal or problem. Why now?

—Well, we left it almost four years ago. Times change and people also, moreover, you know better than anyone that people love drama and the pink press. We live in a society blinded by consumerism and conformism. I would like that my policy in my kingdom was able to create critical spirit and forge people who were not afraid to give their opinion to the world. I think that is something very important that has fallen into oblivion because it does not suit the current policy. Politicians do not want us to think for ourselves, they want us to be one more of the manageable herd and if you get out of politically correct or morally accepted rules, you're a weirdo and, with a high probability, you'll get into trouble.

—I really don't understand how you are not the cover of all the newspapers with your ability for politics and to govern. I'm so sorry that I felt so good after your kingdom fell into darkness... After having been reflecting these last days, I realized how wrong I was. The hate and harm you caused me made it impossible for me to see anything that had to do something with you with objectivity and clarity. —confessed the brunette while playing with her hair to occult her shame.

—Do not worry, it's part of the past, although I'm glad you think like that of me. It makes me happy. I must also apologize, but I don't believe that this is the right moment for reopening my heart and my deepest fears, only two days ago I cried as I had never done before. Give me time and everything will come to light.

—Hey, calm down. Everything'll be okay as long as we remained together.

—That was what you always said to reassure me —she recalled at the same time that a tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek, threatening to fall before being intercepted by the warm and careful touch of the Abadeer.

—Don't cry, you moron.

—I recognize it, I'm a moron, the biggest moron in the world.

—Hey, don't say that! It was with affection.

—But it is true. I am an idiot for letting you go. That is the worst mistake of all my life.


	5. I'm just your problem

That phrase caught her with her guard down, she felt guilty for abandon. However, as she had said, that wasn't the right time, she had been crying all night just two days ago; Marceline would wait on her until feel okay and ready to open up an eternity. After all, they had been separated for almost four years, who cares about a couple of weeks or months after that amount of time?

Maybe, one of her mistakes was to take a lot of decisions by herself, without her permission, thinking that she would be glad. Now that she had been into a fake relationship with a horrible man in all meanings, she had learnt that a couple was a thing of two. Neither of them could take a decision without consulting her partner before.

She remained quiet, letting her enough space and time to think about everything. The brunette was enjoying the views that passed with speed in front of her eyes. The bustle of the city never stopped, and sometimes, she would like to run away from there in a journey to find her own self.

After the car trip, they had to get off a couple of streets before Bonnie's house, so they couldn't be found. Thanks to the early hours of the day, they were able to walk through almost forgotten boulevards and alleys without being seen. That was probably the only good thing all day.

«Damn, Bonnie! Why did u do that?! Thanks to that, I can't think right. As if it wasn't enough complicated to have u on my life again, interviewing me and killing me with ur looks! Now I've to face all the trouble that u've created on my life again… I don't even know how I feel'bout u.» thought to herself, being unable to look at her and biting her lips with fury.

—Well, here we are. Welcome to my «simple house» —she informed when they arrived at a skyscraper built only with glass, steel and reinforced concrete. A sublime sample of the minimalism of contemporary architecture and how beautiful it could be when reflecting the sun's rays, moments like the current one in which the sun was shining with subtlety.

—What's urs? —asked watching it until her neck started to hurt.

—The last three floors of the building.

—Wait?! What did u say?! How much money do u earn in the magazine to afford this?

—I bought it with my scientist salary. The first floor is one of the laboratories of my empress pharmaceutic and I am the mayor researcher.

—Your loyal citizens know 'bout it?

—Yes, they do. Many of them who have the right degrees are working with me in my investigations.

—So, the fact of having three jobs's the culprit of all of the dark circles around ur eyes, am I wrong?

—I think that I am more nocturne than you —joked with a tired smile.

—That isn't funny. I can sleep at day, but you not. I'm thinking about denying this interview because I'm worried about your health.

—Don't you dare to do that to me! I can't choose between science, journalism or my position of queen. Please, I beg it to you… —supplicated using her stronger attack, the power of her beautiful and teary look.

—Hey, I've never forbidden you anything and I'm not going to do it now. Remember all the things we've done and understand that I'm not in a position to judge you —spoke with serenity, before touching the arm that had just been punched by the pink-haired girl—. Auch, you know… You didn't need to do that!

—Why are you so formal?

—Because if I speak casually, you won't listen to me. Can I question how much money do you pay in taxes?

—A lot of money, I am an exemplary person in and out of my kingdom. My position as the queen does not except me from the compliance with the law.

She didn't speak anymore, she just started to walk and de dark-haired followed her, acting again as her shadow. That apartment was the definition of perfection, just like her owner, the decoration was exquisite, elegant and luxurious.

—What room am I staying?

—Follow me and I don't want to listen to any of your complaints. Got it?

—I got it, princess, I'm a rocker, not a rebel… Well, I'm a rebel too, but I know how to act. And, is it me or you're talking less formal?

—Shut up! It's your presence what confuse me.

—So, my presence makes the little princess feel free? That's interesting…

—Marceline, is it me or it smells too much of blood for being just your lower lip?

—Well… Let's say that my fits're bleeding a lot too.

—Are you fucking kidding me? What were you waiting for telling me?

—Bonnie, take care with your words, your little loyal subjects would be so surprised with her perfect queen, don't you think?

—I'm angry and I can't think —shouted taking her for the wrist and going to the bathroom.

The injured sit down while the journalist was looking for the first aid kit. In that position, she could see the magnificent and breathtaking landscape. The city was down her eyes, that made her feel powerful and she thought if PB would feel like that in her position as crowd queen. That woman approximated her, with cotton impregnated in iodo, touching her wounded lip delicately, and feeling how she trembled from head to toe because of that.

After dropping a whimper, Marceline takes a long breath to relax. She couldn't afford to be weak in front of her. Her reputation and pride were too important.

—That son of… Does it hurt? —questioned with a troubled look on her face.

—Don't worry 'bout it, I'm fine. Maybe if I'm lucky, a sexy scar'll mark my lip, making it more kissable…

—Let me see your hands —said as a petition, but taking them before she could answer—. As I imagined, you punched him that hard that your knuckles are almost fractured. I'm going to put some ice on them and apply a medicine cream, but first, I'll clean them with physiological serum.

When their fits were visible again, she started putting a cold compress, disinfecting with iodo, applying that medicinal ointment and bandaging her hands with a caring look and professionalism.

—Thanks…

—You're welcome. You would have done the same. Now, let's go to your room.

She followed her up the stairs, unable to avoid devouring her with her eyes and biting her lip with frustration and repressed desire, trembling with pain at having touched the breach. The show she attended wasn't seen every day, she couldn't always enjoy the contour of her hips and curves accompanied by her vanilla smell. That kiss made everything uncomfortable by bringing to the surface all kinds of contradictory feelings. What was she feeling for her? Love? Hate? Both?

They entered a luxurious and classy room, but minimalist. Also, looking closely at one of the parts of the room, there were all the things that she had forgot in the palace. The walls were red and the floor was shiny black.

—Don't stare at me like that! Had you thought that I would have got rid of all your things? You were her owner, I wasn't in a position to decide what to do.

—I see that your moral and way of thinking haven't changed at all. It's as strange as ever.

—What? I don't understand.

—I'm saying that why have you had to kiss me in front of all that people?! You've just incremented the rumours and the number of journalists that are searching for us! What were you thinking?

Said and done, just turn on the television to check it and they could already be seen on screen. Both blushed enormously to see the passion of that kiss stolen and shameless, they didn't imagine having aroused so much morbid, but if they were like that in front of that image, they didn't want to imagine how other viewers should be. All the channels were talking about that and they showed images of the whole city with special envoys to find them.

—I… I don't know.

—You don't know?! Don't fuck with me!

—C'mon, you know that I can't improvise! I wanted to save you, nothing more!

—Oh, that's true, I suppose that «miss perfect» isn't in the right for reproaching anything to me! Didn't you say that you were perfect and never wrong because I can't see that now!

—I'm human, okay? We all have mistakes. I'm not perfect and I never said you have to!

—Oh, really? Have you ever forgotten all the times you told me how to act, dress or walk?

—I just wanted the nobility to accept you, nothing more.

—I didn't want that. I was with you and that was more than enough. I loved you and I efforted myself to change for you, but I suppose that wasn't enough for you…

She left with tears in her eyes to her room, closing the door behind her; leaving the princess in the room, stunned and not wanting to do anything. She turned off the TV, left the remote control delicately on the glass coffee table and dropped into the chair, at the same time she put both hands to her head and began to reflect on everything Marceline had shouted.

From her point of view, she was doing her a favour, but changing her position with hers, she only cut her wings and tried to transform her into the canons that society wanted to see.

«I was selfish, bad person and idiot when trying to change what made me fell in love with you, your way of being. Now I realize all the evil that I have done to you and I do not understand how you could stand all that and you stayed by my side ... »she thought to herself as her tears cascaded from her eyes and slid down her face to rush against her soft ecological wood floor.

She tried to go up and go to her room to talk to her but stopped when she heard music coming from the bass and the broken voice that came not from her throat, but from her heart and soul.

 **Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess**

 **Is that what you want me to do?**

 **Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect**

 **Like all your little loyal subjects do**

 **Sorry I'm not made of sugar**

 **Am I not sweet enough for you?**

 **Is that why you always avoid me?**

 **That must be such an inconvenience to you**

 **Well... I'm just your problem**

 **I'm just your problem**

 **It's like I'm not even a person, am I?**

 **I'm just your problem**

 **Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do**

 **I shouldn't have to prove anything to you**

 **I'm sorry that I exist,**

 **I forgot what landed me on your blacklist**

 **But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you**

 **So ... why do I want to?**

Now she understood Marceline a little more, she freed herself through music. It must hurt too much in her pride that her most famous records belonged to the periods of their relationship and their breakup: her album about love without complexes and ties and her album about how cruel life was and how it tore you apart, love.

All her poise for clarifying things vanished and she could only sit with her back against the door, bending her knees, hugging them with her arms and laying her head on them to mourn bitterly accompanied by the melancholy and heartbreaking melodies of her ex.


	6. Lost in Darkness

The concentration of the young woman disappeared after an hour. She composed a new song without even thinking about it and it sounded really good. When the room was silent again, she could hear a crying voice right next to her door. She was right, after focusing a little, she could tell that PB was crying against her door. Maybe she just wanted to sorrow herself and fell asleep while the rock-star was in her own universe.

She felt guilty, so she took her in her arms and let her on her bed. It was right that Marceline was furious with her, but she just couldn't leave her lying on the cold floor. It was all her fault, she never changed.

 _«I'm sorry, Bonnie. I don't know why, but I always end up causing you a lot of trouble and making you feel like a piece of shit. Sorry, I really don't know what's on my mind when I talk to you, as well as I know that this isn't a proper apology. I'm just a troublemaker, just like then… You were right, I haven't changed at all. You make me feel like time had never passed by and I'm wrong, you and I haven't anything anymore. Rest well, my beloved princess…»_ thought for herself, while crossing her beautiful face with her fingertips and enjoying the feel of skin to skin that she had almost forgotten.

* * *

A week had passed since that incident and everything had settled down. Marceline was focused on her new future musical hits and working out in the private gym of the pink-haired. Bonnie took advantage of the fact that they were living «together», asking her question and taking pictures of her, to complete the interview.

Not always they got along, they had to argue once a day at least for being themselves. They shouted, cried and fell asleep while thinking on each other. The past remained there, that was the culprit of their arguments and, at the same time, was the only thing that had brought them to their actual position. When would all explode?

That inflection point happened earlier than they had thought, Marceline received a letter signed by her manager, saying that she was fired. They didn't want a lesbian/bi singer who loved creating chaos with her actions, or at least, that's what the letter said. With the time, she had learnt to read between lines and the true reason that she was fired was that she wasn't a marionette, she had a critical spirit, she was the liberty incarnated and they didn't like that.

In those moments of solitude, despair, and fury. She just found comfort on alcohol. She had been clean for more than three years and fell into her addiction again. The taste of the alcohol running down her throat felt amazing and as necessary as breathing. She started to drink wanting to forget about everything and everyone. Why she couldn't just be herself?!

 _«What's that feeling? It's supposed, in these moments that I've to be angry, overtaken, sad… But I really don't feel anything. I'm empty and broken, I have a hole where my heart should be.»_ Those were her thoughts, that was the only thing that she could think about while emptying a bottle after another. She had lost the count of the number.

She starting writing the lyrics of one of her favourite songs, mixing with her personal experience.

 ** _«I just need some time to think straight, I just need a moment in my own space. Ask me how I'm doin' I'll say okay, but it ain't what we all say?!_**

 ** _Sometimes I used to think 'bout the old days, back when my mamma used to hold me… I wish somebody would've told me that if I wanted love, I'd have to go through the pain; if I wanted love, I'd have to learn how to change and if I wanted trust, I'd have to give some awhile. Why's society like that?!_**

 ** _I used to think that I controlled things, but now I think that things are what control me. Now I'm aware that I'm just one in a million of marionettes in this stupid society. I prefer going out of control before being another of the flock._**

 ** _Look at me! Drinking without control again! I'm so sorry, I'm drinking to forget the reason for my tears, I'm so sorry for not being able to face reality. Maybe it'll be better if I end up here._**

 ** _Know what, Bonnie? I'll say the truth now that my pride has disappeared. I love you, I've never ended up loving you and I hate myself for being unable to forget you! You've always been my only reason to keep moving forward, but at this moment, I think that you'll be completely fine without me. I love you more than the first day and I'll always love you, however, I need to finish this._**

 ** _Honey, I'm sorry for making you lose your precious time. You've always been special in my heart and I promise you that, if I could go back time, I would never let you down or fall. I can't lie to you anymore, you're always on my mind, you're the last person that I think about before fall sleep, and the first person who appears on my mind. Sorry for all that I've done and for I pretend to do._**

 ** _I think that you hate me, but I can't blame you. I'm a horrible person that doesn't deserve to live anymore. Please, remember that I love you, listen to my songs, they are all about you…_**

 ** _I'm so happy for meeting you. You're an amazing person, you're intelligent, clever, gorgeous, brave…»_**

It was a suicide letter, a letter that symbolized farewell, she had already had enough pain. If she wanted to get out of the way, she just had to keep drinking until she lost consciousness, but what prevented her from doing it?

* * *

When the young owner of the apartment returned and saw the state of everything, the empty bottles of alcohol and a note, turned pale. She read that note and her own tears flooded the paper, making the pretty and gothic lyrics of the singer almost illegible.

She released everything and ran, ran like she never had. Searched in all the rooms of the house, finding her in the bathroom surrounded by bottles, full bottles and her completely soaked by the icy water. She tried to stay awake at all costs, she hadn't been brave enough to end her life.

She hugged her, hugged herself so hard and so desperately that she didn't seem to be herself. She looked into her eyes and began to button her shirt fully unbuttoned and to dry his long, wet black hair. She didn't say anything, the words didn't come out, she focused on putting her half decent to take her to the hospital and have her stomach washed and left her in observation.

—Bonnie, you're the only one for me. Only you can rebuild me when I'm done pieces. Stay with me, you've been my reason for not going further.

In the silence of that room, only the sound of a blow could be heard. The princess had just hit the rocker with all her strength, leaving a reddish mark of her hand on her face.

—Why are you so selfish?! Have you stopped to think about all the people who would mourn your death? Have you ever thought about how I could feel when I saw the love of my life lying on the ground? I thought you said you left it?! Why are you doing this to me? Do you know something? Sorry! I am the one who must apologize for everything, I hurt you, I turned you away from me and then I returned to your life as if nothing had happened. I'm a monster, right? — Those words were shouts and revelations of the soul, I could not stop crying, trembling and hitting the brunette. She hugged her and buried her face in her chest, listening to the frantic beating of her heart, to lift her gaze and meet a broken-hearting face.

—Everything's over, Bonnie! They have fired me for everything! Because they could not control me at will! What will be of my life without music? Tell me! And never, never call yourself a monster, no one with a heart like yours would receive that terminology. I am the monster! I am a waste of society!

—What?!

—Read it for yourself. The letter's next to you.

—They're real sons of bitch, idiots and hateful! Nothing's over! They're wrong! They're losing a marvellous person! The Marcy I fell in love with would never give up! Find another record label and have them swallow their own words! Be yourself and don't let anyone influence your decisions. Be everything that I can't be!

Then they went to the nearest hospital and she stayed with her heart in her fist the whole process. Rereading, again and again, the words that the brunette had dedicated in that note. She no longer knew what colour her eyes were, they were so red and swollen that they hurt.

She could only cry and wish that everything went well. She didn't want to lose her too, not after everything they had lived together and to have said the truth.


End file.
